As illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, a television system 8 having a plurality of remotely located televisions 9A-9D, such as in hotel rooms, are fed by individual cables 8A-8D originating from a central television distribution facility 10 typically located in the same building with the hotel rooms. Alternatively, each hotel room can be supplied by a drop from one or more central cables. The central television facility 10 provides the RF television signals to the televisions. Frequently these remote televisions are also connected for data transmission to or from a central server 11 having an associated server display 12 via Internet protocol (IP) lines 13A-13D. The server may be linked to the central distribution facility 10. Alternatively, the data may be transmitted via the cables 8A-8D by use of an RF modem to deliver the data to or from the central TV distribution facility 10 and then to the central server 11. In the case where an IP connection is provided, television signals may also be provided via internet protocol to the remotely located televisions 9A-9D via internet connections 13A-13D.
In such television systems, a significant number of problems are caused by degradation of the RF television signals delivered by the respective cable into the room where the television is located or by other distribution equipment such as amplifiers, combiners, splitters and the like. The RF signal to the television is typically of a highest quality at a time of installation of the television. However degradation can occur precipitously or over time, such as by degradation of the individual signal transmission line to the particular room, degradation of the connection of the cable to the television, and/or internal degradation within the television itself such as in the television RF stages or the like. Degradation of the television signals provided to the room televisions can likewise occur when they are delivered by IP.